zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The Voting of the Doomed
Story Line When the Skool President has a mental breakdown after not displaying enough Skool spirit, a new President has to be elected. Zim immediatly jumps at the chance for power, and becomes the first candidate. Dib volunteers to be the second candidate, but is denied because of his reputation. Instead, Willy, the Skool moron, becomes the other candidate. The first debate of the campaign ends in a victory for Zim, after he promises the Skoolchildren anything, and Willy just babbles incoherently. To give Earth a fighting chance, Dib becomes Willy's campaign manager. During the final debate, it starts off well for Zim, but Willy makes a comeback because of the words fed to him by Dib through a communicator. When the votes are official counted, Willy is declared the next Skool President. However, Zim is still the winner in the end, because the Skool Principal and board brain wash Willy to become their puppet, a fate that Zim has now escaped, thanks to Dib. Watch This Episode Here http://megavideo.com/?d=ZXIPRPJK Facts of Doom *In this episode we learn that Ms. Bitters can't stay in sunlight very long. *This episode appears on the Invader ZIM Volume 3: Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD. *This episode never aired in the US until 2006, but it has aired in other countries years earlier. *During the awkward silence portion of the debate, Zim doesn't have his contact lenses on, though no one seems to notice or care (not even Dib). This should be considered a goof, as he still has his hair piece on. *Another goof is when Zim is screaming "MY EMPIRE OF DOOM BEGINS NOW!" The ballot box on both sides (Zim and Willy) stop at 207, though the beeping indicated that the votes are still being counted. *At the end of the episode, we see Gaz holding GIR and eating salted nuts out of his head. This is the third time that Gaz really interacts with GIR. The first being in Bloaty's Pizza Hog and the second in Tak: The Hideous New Girl. *The skool board appears to be a syndicate of evil, their leader is seen stroking his evil pet beaver, reminiscent of the Bond villain Blofeld. The beaver also has a pet (it looks like an aphid) and cries as the pet runs away. *This was Willy's first and last major appearance in Invader Zim. *Before taking his brain scanner off, you can see that Dib's was all the way down when Zim was speaking. *GIR has only two lines in this episode. Both are "SALTED NUTS!!!", one when Zim said, "...and replaced with SALTED NUTS!". The other when rewarding Dib. *Zim was labeled as moron. *Dib was labeled as annoying. *Willy was labeled as leadership material. *In the scene Zim was daydreaming, in one frame his PAK was gone. Quotes Zim: As president, I will ensure that all mankind has its legs sawed off! (crowd mutters disapprovingly) Zim: ...and um...replaced with pure gold! And I will grant you the power to fire lasers from your head! The Letter M: I like gold Morla: I like my head! Dib: (to Zim) I hate you. GIR: Salted nuts! Ms. Bitters: Be quick, I can only survive so long in the sun! Cheerleader: YAY SCHOOL YAY SCHOOL, SCHOOL SCHOOL YAY UH SCHOOL!! References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/the-voting-of-the-doomed/episode/143602/summary.html Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes